In pneumatic conveying lines, granular or nongranular material is transported from one location to another. Often times, at selected intervals, it is necessary to divert the conveyed material into bins or onto another pneumatic conveying line. To switch or divert the material from one pneumatic conveying line to another pneumatic conveying line requires a pneumatic switch. One of the requirements of the pneumatic switch is that the pneumatic switch must be able to seal or reseal the pneumatic conveying lines when the material being transferred is directed from one pneumatic conveying line to another pneumatic conveying line. Not only does the switch need to effectively seal or reseal the pneumatic conveying lines, but the switch needs to remain free of contaminants that might affect the operation of the switch or contaminate the conveying lines. In addition, the pneumatic conveying lines which are switched must be repositioned in such a way such as not to bend or kink the pneumatic conveying lines, thus impeding the flow of materials therein.